1. Field of the Application
This invention relates to the field of storage containers for vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to a mechanism for ergonomically lifting a toolbox or equipment from a storage box that is located in an area that is difficult to reach.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage devices, more particularly truck boxes, are commonly used with pickup trucks and vary in size, shape, finish, and efficiency. They are typically designed to integrate to the contours and cavities present in pick-up truck beds and are used to store and transport tools, hardware, and equipment used for various projects. Because the truck boxes are often located in places that are difficult to reach, such as the bed of a truck, it may be hard to access the contents of the box without climbing into the truck bed.
Further, toolboxes are usually heavy due to the contents they carry. As a result of the weight and the hard-to-reach location of the truck box in the truck bed, it is often difficult for a person to pull the toolbox or contents of the toolbox from the truck box.
It would be advantageous, therefore, to provide a mechanism for lifting the contents of the truck box to facilitate the removal of the contents by a user.
These as well as other aspects and advantages will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art by reading the following detailed description, with reference where appropriate to the accompanying drawings. Further, it should be understood that the embodiments described in this summary and elsewhere are intended to illustrate the invention by way of example only.